1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) switch, and in particular it relates to rack-mounting a combined KVM switch with a monitor, a keyboard, and a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computers capable of performing general purpose and specialized tasks require a computer room with raised flooring and air conditioning. Because such computer room space is quite expensive, more of such computers can be accommodated in the room if mounted in a rack. Having a separate video display, character input device, and pointing device for each computer is impractical and wastes valuable computer room space. Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) switches allow a single console (or a few), each including a video display, a character input device such as a keyboard, and a pointing device such as a mouse to communicate with a plurality of computers. Behrens et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,034) describes a KVM switch fully integrated with a console, eliminating the separate storage of, and the separate access to, the KVM switch and attached console. Behrens et al. also describes mounting the integrated KVM switch with console on a rack by means of a pair of sliding rails attached to the rack. A user slides the console on the rails out of the back of the rack from a storage position to an open position extending out of the rack, and slides it back in for storage.